


I Found You

by almwolfhunter07



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Too much fluff, Victor and Yuuri are neighbors, dont worry, maybe explicit as it goes on, omega sanctuary, only one though :3, suicidal attempt, very little rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almwolfhunter07/pseuds/almwolfhunter07
Summary: After being raped by random Alphas, Yuuri has nothing. No one cares about male omegas, why would they. Feeling completely useless, lying in a gutter, Victor Nikiforov finds him and rushes him to a sanctuary where he meets all different kinds of male omegas. Eventually, he learns to love himself, omega and all.Victor Nikiforov needs and wants an omega for his own. Not someone assigned to him like a dog. When he finds Yuuri, it's love at first sight, but how will he get this shy, anxious omega, to fall for him as hard as he had for Yuuri.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri’s senses were on high alert. After leaving home to head to the rink for a little alone time, he had noticed four guys following him. It started at the small convenience store about 5 minutes from his house, and they haven't left him alone since then.

Don't worry, Yuuri. Get to the rink and you'll be fine. He repeated this through his head over and over and over again, like a mantra, trying to get his heart rate down. With his heart beating a mile a minute, it was no surprise that he was already sweating even in the cold winter. And this was a time when sweat was not wanted. 

Being an omega, Yuuri’s sweat was almost like a beacon to alphas around the area, practically shouting through a megaphone that he was unmated and ready to be taken. And Yuuri was sure that these alphas following him wanted to help with that. The worst part is, no one would care. His society was one that didn't see any need for a male omega. While they were fertile, it was very hard for them to get pregnant. No one wanted a hassle.

As Yuuri was reminiscing among himself, he failed to notice the group or alphas was approaching. When Yuuri turned, he yelped when a grimy hand latched onto his shoulder.

“ Hey there little omega, where are you going?” The voiced grabbed at his ears, causing shivers to be thrown down his spine.

“Pl-ease, leave me alone.” Yuuri tried to get away, pulling away as the hand gripped his shirt, tighter. 

“Awww, does the omega not want to have some fun” One of the men walked in front of Yuuri, grinning coldly. “Come on now, let's have a good time.”

All around the men started laughing as the surrounded Yuuri. 

“STOP! NO!” Yuuri screamed as the men completely overpowered him, pulling off his coat, his shirt, his jeans. 

Yuuri sobbed as this continued. Hands stroked his body, causing him to shiver. He was pushed down to his knees, yanking his mouth wide open. The men laughed and shoved each other as they took turns having their way with Yuuri. After about five minutes, Yuuri gave up. He sunk to his knees, completely limp.

After the men had had their fill, they left Yuuri lying on the ground. He lay there, battered and soaked in a quick-drying, sticky substance. He shivered in his naked state, trying his best to cover himself with his ripped cloths, to no avail. 

He lay there, on the side of the road. His mind drifted to his family in Hasetsu, Japan. He had left them: his mom, dad, his oneechan, Mari. He had left them for Russia to get away from everything. After his failure at the GPF, he couldn't bare seeing his family again. Seeing the disappointment in them, all his hard work wasted. 

Closing his eyes, tears streamed down Yuuri’s face, cutting through the dried up cum that had stuck to his face. Rolling over, Yuuri buried his face in his jacket. He barely had the energy to breath anymore. He tried his best to curl up so the wind wasn't gushing over his body. It had little effect, but the ground was surprisingly warm. Curling even further into his body, his eyes closed and he drifted into a lonely slumber.  
…  
Victor sighed as he walked out of his apartment, Makkachin in toe. It had been about one week since his last competition, a week since he realized he no longer knew how to surprise his audience. The only thing he looked forward to was those gasps of surprise he was able to pull out of the mouths, but now it was gone, only to be replaced by the deafening cheers that would run through the arena. He hated it. 

Everyone looked at him as though he were a prize to be one. A strong, wealthy alpha who needed a strong, beautiful omega as a mate. It was sickening to think he was being treated as some purebred dog, who could only be needed for the best. He couldn't imagine a peaceful life in which he could settle down with an omega of his choice, give him everything that the omega deserved. 

Makkachin, as if hearing his thoughts, nuzzled his hand. Victor smiled and rubbed him behind his ears. Seeming content, Maka ran ahead, Victor following close behind. As the two walked to the Victors skating rink, he saw Makkachin run farther ahead.

“Makkachin!” Victor called after his companion. 

The dog didn't listen. Huffing, Victor ran after him ad the dog skirted from the path onto a gutter. 

“Maka, get out if there…” Victor’s eyes widened. 

A boy, or man he should say, lay in the gutter, covered only by his torn coat. Victor skidded down and say his neighbor. He blinked and settled down. “Excuse me, are you ok?”

The man didn't answer. Victor caught the disgusting scent of other Alpha’s were all over him. Growling, Victor picked up his neighbor. He didn't even know his name, a man so shy, he hadn't ever heard him talk. The thought of him being taken advantage of, in a fairly populated area, with no one caring, it disgusted him. 

A sweet scent cut through the mixed scent of the other Alphas. 

An omega, he thought, clutching him closer to his chest.

“Don't worry, I'll get you to an omega sanctuary.” A tiny whimper came from the man, and Victor couldn't help but release a comforting scent so he could calm him down. “Don't worry.”

He ran, Makkachin on his heels, to the sanctuary, filled with no other thought but to getting this damaged omega to a safe place.


	2. Chapter 2

The omega sanctuary sat, secretly, at the bottom of a hill, outcasted from other buildings. The founder had been scared that if people were to find out about this place, there would be pandemonium. In a society that seemed to think of male omegad, sometimes omega in general, it was not a good idea to allow the public to know about this place.

Thankfully, one of Victor’s rink mates, Mila, worked there when she was out for a season or in between seasons. It was rare for an alpha to work at a place like this, but it had proved to be a good idea. Her calm demeanor helped omegas in a state of stress, making them feel comfortable with an alpha there to protect them. 

Victor hurried along the deserted road towards the sanctuary. His neighbor's body was cradled close to his body. He sometimes shifted into Victor's arms, snuggling closer to his chest, seeking the warmth his body gave out. He could smell the distress coming from the omega, wafting over him, even in the cold breeze. 

Finally, he arrived at the door. Walking up the the giant, wooden double doors, he took hold of the knocker and gave three swift knocks. The hollow sound resonated within the building, alerting them to his presence. Victor shifted nervously, hoping this place was able to help this poor man. 

Finally, someone answered. The boy was a beta, with short black hair and light brown skin. He was definitely not from here, maybe from Thailand? His eyes widened when he saw the omega in Victor’s arms. 

“Oh dear.” His eyes softened and he moved to the side, welcoming Victor in. “ Please come in, bring the poor thing.”

Victor followed after him, into the dark building. His neighbor, as if sensing the place was safe, relaxed in his arms. Just with that, Victor felt better about the situation. He turned to look at Maka and smiled.

“Wait here boy, I'll be back soon.” Victor smiled as Makkachin sat obediently in the corridor. “Good boy.”

He continued following the beta into the sanctuary. It was bark, but Victor could make out pictures of calming landscapes on a white wall. He suspected that the walls were a light color such as yellow or light blue, but was saturated by the dim lights that had filtered in from outside. 

“My name is Phichit.” Victor looked up to the beta.” Do you know what happened to your omega?”

“Ah! He isn't my omega. He's my neighbor, I found him on the side of the road, all beaten up. I was thinking this would be a good place to bring him so he can be kept safe.” Victor rambled, cheeks a bit red from either the cold outside… or something else.

“Hm, alright.” Phichit still didn't seem to believe him still, but he kept quiet as he lead Victor to a vacant room.

He looked around when Phichit turned on the light. As he expected, the walls in the room were painted a sickly, bright yellow, almost putrid. He carried the omega over to the bed that Phichit motioned to. Laying him down, he heard Phichit gasp.

He turned and saw the beta staring at his neighbor, eyes wide. Confused, Victor asked, “What is it? Is something the matter?”

“ Isn't that Yuuri Katsuki? The Japanese figure skater who had disappeared?” Phichit gulped. "And aren't you Victor Nikiforov, the skating prodigy?!"

"Ah, yes...but, um...Yuuri?" Victor blinked and looked down at his neighbor. Wouldn't he had known it was Yuuri? The boy who made music with his body. Well, by the look if the omega, he had gained weight since the last competition he had competed in. And the boy seemed to all  
ways avoid him. Everyone he has waved to Yuuri, the boy had ignored him. He had always felt shut down, but now he had an idea of why.

“Yuuri…” he repeated, feeling a pain flow through his chest. The poor omega had flopped the GPA. Many would say he wouldn't know what the omega was going through, and they were right.

He never felt the disappointment, he was a prodigy. He never lost, always stood on top of the podium, always reached his goal of surprising the audience. But somehow, he felt jealous of Yuuri. This skater who had flubbed and had a complete meltdown at the last competition, Victor longed for it. He had gotten bored of the constant fame and achievement. All of it was for not, he could no longer surprise anyone.

When he was little, he had been the teenager who had broken all the records, and he continued to break all those expectations. Hell, he had even cut off his hair as he ran out of options, trying his hardest to get something out of his fans, but he found nothing. 

He was Victor Nikiforov, the amazing alpha who gave and gave but never got. All the trophies that he had added up to nothing. He was lonely. One thing no one ever says is that the top of the podium is so lonely. Everyone else on the podium looks to you with jealousy and maybe even hatred because you beat them. 

But this omega, this omega who had gone through so much somehow made Victor jealous. Maybe it was because he related with Victor's drive to do more, to surprise everyone. 

He blinked, suddenly feeling a rush of heat as he gazed at Yuuri. 

Poor guy… he gazed at the omega, feeling extremely sad.

"Ah yes, sorry." Phichit coughed awkwardly. “I'll be right back, if you could stand outside. We aren't allowed to leave alphas alone with an unmarked omega. Sorry.”

“No, no, it's alright. I understand.” Victor followed Phichit outside to the dark hallway.

Phichit informed him that he would be back soon and left him.

What time is it? Victor looks at his phone and was surprised to see that 2 hours have passed since he had left home. 

The sanctuary was a ways away from the apartment complex. He was a bit upset about missing practice, but it was for a good reason. He would have to leave soon,though. He had to get back, and with Makkachin, he couldn't take a cab. 

Phichit came back as he made up his decision to leave. The beta asked if he was sure and he just nodded. “I have to get back, it's getting late.”

He seemed to understand and set down the supplies he had gotten. He gestured Victor to follow and lead him back down the dim hallway, where Makkachin was waiting patiently. Upon seeing his owner, the poodle tipped quietly and snuffed his hand in greeting. 

“Would it be alright if I came back tom to see how Yuuri is doing?” Victor looked at Phichit hopefully.

“I guess that's fine. But remember to wear scent-blockers, many of the omegas that are housed here have developed a fear of alphas, so smelling one might set them off. This is a safe environment, we don't want them freaking out at the possibility of a threat.” Phichit explained. Victor felt sad at the idea of omega being so scared of alphas, even their scent would freak them out. It shouldn't be like that, alas the government could care less.

“I wish that wasn't the case, but of course I understand.” Victor nodded. “I'll be back tomorrow then.”

Phichit nodded, “ I'll still be here. Take care Mr. Nikiforov.”

Victor smiled, happy he didn't seem to intimidated by his skating status, as he had seemed when he first found out. The two bid one last farewell before Victor slipped out into the cold, Makkachin following close behind, and began the long trek home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry this is short. It's at least longer than the first chapter, heheh. In any case you all are AMAZING! I didn't know how I felt about the first chapter since it was so small and a bit rushed in my opinion. 
> 
> Nevertheless, you guys still showed so much support and for that I thank you. Some of you had questions and I hope I made it clearer in this chapter. Sorry about that. Like I said, it was a bit rushed.
> 
> So heads up, I'm not sure where I want to go with this story. I've been tossing around ideas, but none have stuck, so if any of you have an idea please share. Hopefully it'll get me on track and make me more encouraged to write.
> 
> One last thing, sorry I'm rambling just so much to cover. The next chapter won't be a chapter. There is so much to talk about in this world and so I want to write up a bit of an explanation. It should be out sometime this weekend. Hopefully the new chapter comes out by next week, if I get an idea, this will hopefully be a weekly series, fingers crossed.
> 
> Ok I'm done with my rambling. Once again, thank you so much, you guys are amazing. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you soon!


	3. EXPOSITION!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out much earlier than anticipated, I got bored.
> 
> Hello, everyone! Sorry this isn’t an actual chapter, but I felt like it was needed. There is a ton that I want to talk about it, so I didn’t want to put it in the notes, and with this much exposition, it would slow down the store way too much. I’ll be addressing it slowly throughout the story, but I thought it would be a good reference point if you ever get confused about the dynamics that are going to be apparent in the story, so here we go. It is up to you if you read, but if not, ill probably have the next chapter out by the end of the week, see you then!

First off, this story is an omegaverse, so this entire exposition will be talking about the dynamic. So in the world, there are ,obviously, there are alphas, betas, and omegas. I’ll talk about the differences between them and the differences each has compared to the world we live in. First off are the alphas, our very own Victor.

Alphas are very large and dominant beings. This can be gaged by personality or body type (Yurio for example is an alpha based on his super...Yurio personality). Body type ranges from tall to muscular, fat to skinny. Many alphas are very domineering, whether they want to be or not (more likely than not, they like this trait). They are mainly found in positions of power, whether it be the captain of a sports team or president or a country, etc. Each alpha can get an omega pregnant, unless there is something wrong with their reproductive organs and such. Ths does include female alphas who have a penis instead of a clitoris (btw, if you didn't know, a clitoris is literally a incredibly small penis. Of course it can't get people pregnant because no testees, but yes.) Anywhoo, Female alphas do have a pair of testicles, but they are not outside, but internal. They are also not as fertile as an Alpha male, but like I said, can still get omegas and female betas pregnant.

To go along with this, Alphas are incredibly protective of their mate. They mark their mate not only with an actual physical mark, but also their scent. It’s much like how an animal might mark its territory, and if any alpha were to get near the marked omega, there would be hell to pay. In saying this, Alphas have a very strong scent. Because of this, the government issues Alphas scent blockers so they can go out without causing other Alphas to go insane or cause omegas to cramp up due to extreme longing ( however this wouldn’t occur if that omega were marked already). Because of transgressions in the past, Alphas are forbidden to go outside when they are in rut, and must be put in a house with their mate, or if they don’t have one, placed into a “rut house” where they would be assigned an omega to breed with. ( I’ll get to why this is ok in a minute). 

 

Next are betas, where there isn’t really much I need to say. They are just like you and me. They can’t smell omegas and alphas, and only the female can get pregnant. They are able to impregnate omegas, however, it is much harder to do than an alpha/omega pair. Betas make up a vast majority of the population, and are known to also inhabit positions of powers, though it is not as likely as an alpha. 

Last but certainly not least are omegas. Omegas are generally smaller than betas and alphas, and they have the opposite personality as alphas. While they are domineering, omegas are soft spoken and are practically nice to everyone. However, because of this, they are often stepped on and controlled by alphas and sometimes even betas. They don’t really mind though because omegas are extremely passive, it takes a lot for them to break.

Breeding is pretty much what you would think. They go into heat every other month, and during this time they are extremely fertile. Female omegas are more fertile than males, which is why males are treated to badly: they can only be impregnated during their heat while females can be during whenever. The treatment is shown and mentioned a bit so far within the story, mainly no one caring when Yuuri got raped (also, because of this, no he didn’t get pregnant). But because of this ill treatment of omegas, people rallied and created omega sanctuaries in which omegas are taken when things like rape occur. 

These sanctuaries are very exclusive and relaxing, almost like a spa. They are also treated as mental hospitals and provide treatment to help the omega get over the rape. Their staff consists mainly of betas and other omegas, who are there to help and sympathize, especially when the omegas living there experiences a heat. During this time in the sanctuary, omegas are given suppressants so their heat scent, which is incredibly sweet, doesn't attract alphas and such. Alphas, unless under certain circumstances, are usually not allowed in the sanctuary, unless their mate is there. It is very rare what happens with Victor, where he is allowed to visit Yuuri. Phichit sensed that Yuuri was very comfortable with him so he allowed in order to help with Yuuri’s recovery, Victor’s presence will be very important with this.

This is because of imprinting that happens with an omega and an alpha. Especially during these sorts of circumstances, omegas will imprint on the alpha that saved them, or in Victor’s case, takes them to a safe place after what happened. The alpha that gets imprinted on will sense this and become very protective of the omega, wanting to make sure they are comfortable-this usually means them becoming mates, but not always. Many of the time, it has the alpha freaking out about why they feel this way about someone they barely know, but it usually works out because they will instinctively begin to hang out more. 

 

Alright everyone, again sorry this wasn’t an actual chapter, but i'm sure this will help you as much as me. Writing out this kind of thing helps me get a better sense of the world as much as it does with you. I do hope this made things more clear, and I’m excited to start writing this more intensively. 

And please, if you have ideas, I would love to hear them, i need some inspiration. Thank you again for the support, and I hope that you guys enjoy the continuation of this story, <3


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark. Darker than anything that Yuuri had ever experienced. It seemed that his life, for the past few months, has been a constant shade of grey. When his beloved Vicchan died and he flopped the Finals, he was thrown into this empty pit of black. It had clawed at him then, but now it swallowed him whole.

He drifted in this endless night for what seemed like eternity. The only thing that kept recurring, the only thing that kept him sane was a smell. It was incredible how fast he had attached to this scent of roses and honeysuckle. It had come full force when he had first been taken away into this hell hole, now it drifted to him every once in awhile. It made him smile every time he smelled it.

This darkness continued for quite a long time. Yuuri felt uncomfortable, and he heard voices break through the shroud and then dissipate, leaving nothing but the echo in Yuuri’s head. He never understood what they were saying, too muffled and had too much interference. One voice, so familiar, stuck out, but it only stayed for the beginning before it left. 

Yuuri strained to find these voices, he wanted to know what was making him like this. What was making his stomach curl up with despair, curiosity, anger, sadness. Something felt so wrong, Yuuri hated he wasn't able to put a name to it. He hated it so much. It was like when you forget a word, and you struggle for so long, trying to remember what it was, only to give up after all that frustration. The annoyance you feel towards yourself was what Yuuri was feeling at that moment, but ten fold. 

He felt so upset at himself, and he didn't know why. These feelings swirled around and around. Clear voices stood out among the ones that seemed stuck in the background. Voices, that he was sure were his own, that continuously told him how worthless he was, that no one would want him, or that no one cared.

He was at least familiar to the voice of his demon. It had been a constant presence in Yuuri’s life since the GPF, since he had failed those jumps. It had constantly reminded him that he was worthless and wasn't wanted anymore. That his family deserved better. As if Yuuri needed to be reminded of that.

Two days. Yuuri was unconscious for two days. Throughout, he was sure that the amazing scent and the silky voice had returned to their original strength once or twice before, but Yuuri was not sure. When he finally opened his eyes, he found himself in an unfamiliar environment.

A bland room with pale walls that had been painted a light blue. I border ran around, painted brown underneath. A night stand stood by the bed that was tucked in the corner, which Yuuri currently occupied. A picture frame showing a kitten looking up at a lion with the word “Courage” written underneath was hanging above a dresser. Flowers had been set up on top of it, like in a hospital. 

Am I in a hospital. It's so quiet. He pondered this as he continued to study the wall.

Sighing, he turned his head to face the ceiling. He felt stiff. His entire body hurt, but none so more than his ass. It not only hurt, but itches like crazy. It was on fire, but any attempt at trying to quell the burn made it even hotter. He gave up after about two minutes, deciding it was futile. 

Yuuri wasn’t sure what to do. He pondered going back to bed, but dismissed the notion. He was terrified of that dark world he had been in. And while this world had many undertones of grey, it was better than feeling so helpless and lost… well more lost than he felt here. He stayed still, listening to the morning birds start to chirp. He had been lying there for the ending of the night till the morning gray began to filter through the windows, causing the already dulle blue paint to appear even more boring.

Yuuri was tired to lying in bed. But he couldn’t move. He was completely immobile. No matter what he tried, he was unable to even move a finger. Closing his eyes, tears began to run down his cheeks. 

What happened to me?

 

\---

 

Phichit found him like this an hour later. Silently crying, eyes dead to the world. The beta sighed as he looked upon the once amazing skater. He had loved Yuuri’s performances, but he could tell how hard the GPF had hit him the moment he stepped off the ice. And now this. The poor guy seemed completely broken… but there was one thing that might cheer him up.

“Good morning, Yuuri.” Phichit saw the eyes of the young skater slowly turn towards him. “I’m glad to finally see you awake, it’s been two days you know? I’m Phichit, your caretaker. ”

Yuuri didn’t react to the news. His eyes just simply drifted back to looking up at the ceiling. 

Coughing, Phichit continued. “We were all worried about you, especially poor Victor.”

That name caught Yuuri’s attention. At the name, he quickly glanced over, eyes wide. Phichit smiled. “He found you, you know, on the side of the road. Brought you here. He was extremely worried.”

Yuuri averted his eyes again. 

Why would anyone be worried about me? He thought.

He of course knew that the Victor Nikiforov was his neighbor. He had been somewhat of the stalkerish sort and had moved in, knowing that he would have his idol living close. He wasn’t quite sure as to why, but he adored the idea of being so close to Victor. He barely knew the guy and how he acted in real life, but he felt safe near him. So the idea of Victor finding him after whatever had happened just seemed to strengthen what Yuuri thought. He smiled shyly at the idea of being carried in Victor’s arms to this strange place.

“Victor, I’m sure, will be happy to see you are awake.” Yuuri’s eyes widened and he glanced over to Phichit. “He’s been coming to visit you every day since he brought you in. He said he felt a weird sense of attachment to you? We normally don’t let alphas into an omega sanctuary, but you seemed so content whenever he was around. It was like his presence calmed you. Every time he came in you would stop tossing and turning. He kept coming because of it.”

Yuuri blushed, remembering the sweet, calming scent that he would smell every once in awhile while he was in that black world. It must have been Victor. Did his idol really impact him so greatly? It was true that whenever he has smelled that scent or had sensed the presence he felt comfortable and loved, but the idea that it was his idol that had made him feel that way, the Victor Nikiforov, it was a bit embarrassing.

“Actually,” Phichit smiled down at him.” Victor should be here soon.”

At that, Yuuri finally got ahold of his body once more. His heart jumped out of his chest and he sat up way too quickly. He instantly groaned and held on to his stomach. His head had begun to spin and his ass stung at the sudden pressure that had been applied. He winced as he slowly slid down into bed, Phichit scrambling around asking if he was alright and begging him to not sit up quite yet. Yuuri grunted in response as he continued to hold his stomach. 

Phichit left him there to find a doctor to have him look at Yuuri and give him a check up. So Yuuri sat, waiting for the doctor to come in. He closed his eyes, wondering what it would be like to meet Victor. He had heard that meeting your idols was not often seen as a good thing, that the impression that you had gotten from seeing them on the screen of a TV, or in their case, how he is on the ice, is often completely different than they are in real life. And a lot of those times, that difference was negative. Yuuri sighed, praying to any god that would listen to him that Victor wasn’t some stuck up snob that just pretended to be interested in his fans.   
The idea began to grow in his mind. The idea of an “ideal” Victor seemed so farfetched. Many people would probably laugh at him and call him an idiot to think of a knight in shining armor to come and sweep him off his feet, but can you blame him? Victor was the person who helped Yuuri find his passion, find something he was good at.

Or decent at. His negative thoughts but in.

Sighing, Yuuri lifted his arms and covered his face. His mind would always go to that negative place. It had been happening much more since the thing that had happened. He was still not even sure WHAT had happened. All he knew was that he left his apartment and was walking to go to the rink, only to suddenly wake up here. Everything in between was blank, covered with the same veil that the black world was. Yuuri grunted as the throbbing down below reminded him that he had been hurt during that time.

I need answers.

Suddenly the door to the room opened up to reveal a tall man with blonde hair and light grey eyes. He smiled at Yuuri. “It’s nice to see that you’re finally awake, Mr. Katsuki. How are you feeling?”

Yuuri blinked at the man, and said quietly. “Who are you?”

“Oh! Excuse me. I am Dr. Abram Mikhailov, Abram for short, please.” He smiled kindly at Yuuri.

Yuuri looked at him skeptically. “Alright...Dr.Abram?”

He nodded, encouraging Yuuri to continue. “Um, d-do you know what happened to me?”

The doctor’s eyes suddenly turned sad. “Yes, but that will be discussed in due time. Phichit told me that you were awake, so I wanted to check up on you.”

Yuuri nodded, and did his best to sit up. He grunted, feeling nauseous as though he had eaten something bad. He felt dizzy. Add that to the nauseous feeling, it wasn’t a very comfortable situation. The doctor watched his struggle and smiled gently.

“Don’t rush. Take it slow.” The doctor walked over calmly and put out a hand for Yuuri to take.

Yuuri stared at it, blinking. He felt… weird. He had never been afraid of people before, but the idea of touching someone, people touching HIM, it terrified him. So he smiled gently. “Don’t worry, I’m ok.”

Dr. Abram nodded, sitting back as Yuuri struggled to get into a sitting position. “So, Mr. Katsuki, what has been bothering you?”  
Yuuri stared down at the bland covers. These people sure like baby blue; he thought, smiling to himself. His smile disappeared as another wave of pain rocketed up his spine. He grunted, closing his eyes, trying to bear the pain.

“Mr. Katsuki? Are you alright?” He leaned forward and touched Yuuri’s shoulder.

The touch felt… painful. Like the doctor’s hand was on fire, and now the fire raced up and down his arm. Yuuri screamed and pushed the doctor away. His vision went white as he suddenly started...seeing things. Visions of these men. They were teenagers, maybe a bit older, early twenties perhaps. They crowded around him and touched him. The grabbed at him, their claws tearing into his shirt ripping it off him. Yuuri cried out, scared of what was happening.

“STOP, NO! PLEASE!” He screamed, kicking out and struggling against the persistent grasp. 

The people (or was it a person), kept crying out at him to settle down. He wouldn’t though, he wouldn’t let them get him. “Stay away from me!”

He opened his eyes and glared at the doctor. But what he say wasn’t the kind, calm, man, but an alpha ready to take and take and take. “I won’t let you touch me! NOT ANYMORE!”

The room was filled with Yuuri’s distressed scent. The alpha doctor covered his nose. An omega’s scent was usually calming for Alphas who had mates, but for someone like the doctor, mated and happy with a family, the distressed scent was disgusting. It smelled of week old cheese that had been laying in the sun. Other alphas, who aren't mated, usually write it off as if it were nothing, but the doctor simply couldn't. 

He called out, and Yuuri screamed at the top of his lungs for him to go away.

“I HATE YOU!” He screamed, thrashing and kicking. 

The doctor watched, worried Yuuri would hurt himself even further. FInally, two other nurses, both betas, came barging in. At the loud sound, Yuuri screamed more, completely delirious to the situation. 

“Did you get the darts”? Dr. Abram yelled, grabbing the tranquilizer gun. “I’m sorry, Yuuri, it’s for your own good.”

He aimed the gun and with a quick shot, Yuuri’s struggling began to die down. Tears were falling down his face as he began to slip off to the dark world that he was so scared of before. He glared at Abram, hate in his eyes. “I’ll never forgive you for this.”

The growl echoed through the room as the omega slowly fell back into bed. The doctor and nursed watched with sad eyes as Yuuri settled, but they couldn’t help but wonder if he would ever get through this next hurdle in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a bit late, I was hanging with a good friend I haven't seen in forever, so i wasn't able to finish writing it.
> 
> The last portion of this story is a bit fast paced, but when I think of how to make it better, nothing really pops into my mind. I just have this feeling that fast paced is best, to give off a certain sense of how unpredictable these attacks are. 
> 
> Anyway, Victor's POV next chapter, so look forward to that. How will he react upon hearing about Yuuri's accident? Welllll. you'll just have to come back and find out. Please review, constructive criticism and such will be accounted for, including story ideas. Still not exactly sure where this will lead, but im thinking on it. I'll see you next time, hope you enjoyed :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here it is, sorry it took longer than I would have liked. A ton of shit just happened and it made me very reluctant to wright this. However! This is one of the best chapters I have ever written for a story, so hears for me writting more like this, I am very proud of it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, please read and review when you are done.

Today sucked. Victor winced as he slammed down on the ice, the jump completely botched from the beginning. He heard laughing behind him as his own little annoyance skated up behind him.

“You getting old, Victor? Losing your touch? Because that was just awful.” Yuri laughed, gripping his sides as Mila and Georgi appeared behind him. “ What’s happening to you old man, I’ve never seen you miss so many jumps before! It’s no good, if you keep this up, I could win the Worlds with my hands tied behind my back!”

Mila huffed as she pushed Yuri away. “Quite now little kitten, and no you couldn't. That takes off style points you know, don’t act like you could beat them with just your technique alone!” 

Yuri huffed, but stayed silent, thrown off by the weird scent that suddenly began to emulate from Victor. Mila and Georgi, being betas, were unaware, but the alpha in Yuri could smell it, and he didn’t like it one bit. Victor was unsure of what it was as well. He had been scolded by Yakov plenty of times to keep his scent under wraps, and he had tried but had obviously failed. He wondered if it was Yuuri’s doing.

It had been about two days since he had brought the beaten and tattered omega to the sanctuary. Each day he would go there to check on him, he was even told by Phichit that Yuuri acted much different when he was there than when he was absent. He would frequently cry out as if he were in pain, rolling around restlessly, but whenever Victor arrived, he would settle down, like he was calmed by Victor’s scent. Just that little fact made Victor feel something weird. He felt so… protective! Which was not something you were supposed to feel about someone that you barely knew.

He had of course known about Yuuri during the omega’s skating career, but when he disappeared, Victor completely fell out of touch, and pretty much gave up learning new information about this mysterious omega that had been absent at the banquet and that had flopped the GPF. He had been surprised that his skittish, new neighbor had been the Yuuri Katsuki. And now he was feeling protective over him, it was weird, and he wasn’t much of a fan of it. He had asked Yakov, the only other one who knew he had found Yuuri on the side of the road and had been visiting him for the past few days, why he had started feeling this certain way. 

His scent was going crazy. Anytime another alpha was in the room, didn’t matter if he was only five feet from Yuuri or five kilometers, something triggered his scent to leak out, like he was trying to stake a claim.

On what? Yuuri? Victor sighed. His scent wasn’t the only thing going haywire, his brain was as well.

At practice, he made sure to drown out anything that he found distracting, but lately, since he had found Yuuri, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Whenever he cleared his mind, the omegas face would just pop into his mind, so frail and pale, and it made Victor completely lose focus and it ended up him falling. Which of course made him incredibly sore going home and for the next day of practice. 

Slowly climbing to his feet, he rubbed his side and slid over to the side of the rink. Yakov glared at him, shaking his head. “Victor, are you still seeing that omega? We talked about this, he isn’t good for you or your skating career. It was a good thing you did, rescuing him and taking him to the safe place, but you need to cut ties. And besides, how do you think he would feel when he sees your an alpha? You said it yourself, he was raped by alphas, do you really think he’ll want a horny alpha stinking up the place?”

Victor glared at the coach. He had a huge hard, and his advice was solid, Victor just wished he was better at giving it. Sighing, he slid off the rink and plopped down on the bench. He slid his skates off, rubbing his ankles to get some feel to them. After he was done and took a swig of water he looked up at his coach, he stood patiently, waiting for a response.

“Listen Yakov, I understand your worry and your argument, but it isn’t that easy. I’m not sure what it is, or why I feel this way, but I have a feeling my body won’t let me just up and leave Yuuri. There is something weird about the way I feel about this omega, it isn’t like any other relationship I have ever had with an omega. Sure I’ve been protective over them, that’s bound to happen, but with Yuuri… I don’t know! I feel as though I can never be away from him. Hell, even sitting here makes me long for being near him again.”

Yakov huffed, giving Victor a reproachful eye. “Seriously son, I can’t believe I have to deal with you being a horny teenager at 27! What am I going to do with you? Listen Victor, I don’t know what to say, but if you don’t do something about that omega soon, it could ruin your skating career!” 

“His name is Yuuri, and I can’t just rid of him. He needs me there for him. You don’t understand what he is going through, and you’ll never understand. He has been through hell and now he’s coming back, so I’m going to be his guide to help him return.” With that, Victor turned and walked out of the rink into the dressing room. He could feel Yakov’s eyes boring into his back but ignored them as he walked in and sat on one of the benches.

Victor sighed and pushed down this nagging feeling in his gut. It had been there since about an hour ago, and he had the sinking feeling it was because of Yuuri. He decided to follow this instinct and got dressed faster than anyone in the world had before. Stuffing everything in his locker, he got his keys and tied his scarf around his neck as he stepped out into the arctic tundra that was St. Petersburg. It had been snowing like crazy since he had gotten up this morning. It hadn’t had much of an affect on the roads then, but after so long, the roads were coated with ice and drifts of snow. The salt trucks were trying their best but it was too much. Of course, everyone in Russia was used to this kinda treatment, so nothing could really faze them when it came to a “harsh winter”. This was their element older people would say, laughing as the snow hit them across the face.

Victor didn’t really much agree with them, feeling more lonely and cold when the winter set in. It was harder to get out and do things and made you just want to seclude yourself at home next to the warm fireplace. But alas, Victor was forced out into the cold into even more cold so that he could practice for the next competition. He had gotten used to the bite of the cold, and it was now a familiar feel that kept him grounded. 

Victor walked to the taxi that he had called for while in the dressing room. It was amazing how the drivers got there as fast as they did in this weather, but never underestimate a Russian taxi driver. He opened the door and plopped down onto the heated seats, sighing at the bliss of finally being warm. He told the driver to head to the omega sanctuary and they were off.

Victor watched outside as the snow fell. It didn’t seem like it was going to let up anytime soon, but Victor didn’t mind. He had an image of him and Yuuri, sitting in the bland hospital room, talking and telling stories, sharing a cup of hot chocolate as the snow raged outside. Just the idea of being able to talk to Yuuri set him on fire, but this image that he had been playing around with in his mind made him feel warm and loved. 

He sighed when he felt the car slide to a halt. Looking in front of them, his heart sank when he saw wall to wall traffic blocking the streets. It wasn’t often that accidents happened, but if a foreigner where to come and try and drive in this weather without any experience, it was bound to happen. A soft growl slipped out as he thought about Yuuri, all alone in his room. He was supposed to be there in about ten minutes, but judging by this traffic, it seemed like he wouldn’t be there for another hour. 

He hated the idea of Yuuri being alone, and even considered just saying screw the taxi and walking there, but he knew that it would just set him two steps back. If he attempted to stay out in this weather for an extended amount of time, there is no doubt he would get sick and then he wouldn’t be able to see Yuuri at all… or practice. Victor shuddered at the scolding he would get from Yakov is he allowed himself to get sick.

So, Victor pushed back the alpha that was so desperately trying to get to Yuuri and waited as the traffic inched closer and closer to the sanctuary. He only wished that it would go faster, because he couldn’t help the feeling that something was very wrong.

~~~

Victor arrived as he predicted, about an hour after he normally does. The place was completely bared, making it look more like an abandoned building than it did the sanctuary, but it was brightly lit, showing that it was indeed open. Marching up to the gate, Victor pressed onto the intercom button and repeated what he did every time he came: “Hello this is Victor Nikiforov, I’m here to visit Yuuri Katsuki.” 

A second later and the receptionist, who goes by the name Magz answered: Ah yes, Victor. It's good that you are here, did you bring the scent blockers?

Victor took out the small patches that an alpha was expected to wear if when in public. He had always normally took a pill that dulled his scent, not getting rid of it fully, but enough that it didn't disrupt the “quality of life”. The patched hurt his neck, as they used a sort of acid to drown out his scent and make it completely gone. He had never used them except for coming here where they were required for any alpha that came to the establishment, for fear that the leak of an alpha’s scent would scare some of the inhabitants that had had bad experiences with alphas.

Victor of course understood and respected the reasoning, but it was a bit annoying to have to use them. However, if it was required in order to see Yuuri, he could deal with it. He Stripped off the paper back and gently laid it on his scent gland. It stung as the acid touched his skin and made his scent completely hidden. Nodding he pressed back on the button and replied: “Yes”.

A click sounded and the door opened. He walked through and not a few seconds after, he heard it start to close again. He shivered as another cold breeze blew through the courtyard. The sanctuary, he had learned, had been an old mansion. The previous owner, who had actually founded the sanctuary, had died not long ago, with a wish of keeping omegas safe. Apparently, he had been an alpha that had rescued an omega from a terrible environment. He had fallen in love with the omega, but it wasn’t enough. The unstable omega eventually committed suicide with a note begging the owner to help her kin. Thus the sanctuary was founded..

The courtyard was awashed with blankets of white. Snow drifts climbed the wall, almost reaching eight to nine feet tall. Trees stood, completely covered in snow, looking as though it had white leaves that fell in heaps to the ground below.

Victor walked up to the large wooden doors, carved with beautiful murals. Princesses from long ago, different fairytales, and other scenes spread across the wood, making a sort of collage. He grabbed hold of the brass iron knocked and gave three hearty knocks. It took a minute, but it was soon opened and a familiar smiling face stood before him.

“Victor!” Phichit looked relieved to see him. “I’m so glad you’re here, come in come in.”

Victor walked into the warm environment, and was greeted with the strong scent of omegas. It didn’t peak his interest in the slightest though. He only really cared for one omega’s scent, and he was deeper in the building. A nurse took his coat, and he and Phichit walked towards another man, around his size, with pale blonde hair and grey eyes. He turned towards the two as they approached. It was then that Victor noticed the scent blocker on this man’s neck. 

This man is an alpha… I wonder if he is seeing his mate or another omega that is housed here. Victor wasn’t very fond of another alpha in the same building as Yuuri. He wasn’t quite sure as to why or when he began to feel so protective of the Japanese boy, but it was happening and he had begun to accept it. Yuuri is mine.

They came up to the man and Phichit turned to him. “Victor, this is Dr. Abram. He’s the doctor of the sanctuary.” He turned to the doctor. “Dr. Abram, this is Victor Nikiforov, he is very close to our Yuuri.”

Victor tried to forget that comment and nodded to the doctor...wait. “Why would the sanctuary have an ALPHA doctor in place of a beta?”

The two exchanged a look. Finally, Dr. Abram spoke up. “Well you see, Mr. Nikiforov, in this society, beta doctors are hard to come by, and omega doctors, well they don’t exist. It would have been way too much money for this sanctuary, who only stays a float by donations, to give up. Besides, I’m a mated alpha, with a kid, so my sent is not as pungent as a normal alpha. It makes it easier to hide my scent from omegas.”

Victor blinked. It did make sense, with the stigma against omegas, there was no way that they would be able to get into grade school. College was one thing, but being accepted into grade school was almost impossible for an omega. Betas, while they were more likely to get in a graduate, they would most likely get beat out by an alpha that had applied to the same job. It was unfair, but that was how the world worked.

He nodded, accepting the explanation after he thought about it further. Finally, he turned to Phichit, with a question that had been bugging him since he had gotten here. “Hey Phichit, why is everyone so frantic today? Is it because of the storm? Or did something bad happen?”

Phichit and Dr. Abram shared a look that sent an uneasy feeling down Victor’s spine. He shifted, suddenly feeling a sense of dread filling him. Phichit gave him a pleading look, as if begging him not to freak out. 

“Well…” Phichit started.” Yuuri woke up. But! Before you get too excited, something happened.”

Victor’s eyebrows furrowed, the idea of anything happen to his Yuuri setting the alpha on edge. He had known something wasn’t right. He shifted as Phichit continued, 

“I went in there to check up on him, and upon seeing him awake, I asked Dr. Abram to do a check up on him before we let our psychiatrist look over him...but-”

“But what?” Victor growled, giving Dr. Abram a seething glare.

The doctor spoke up. “When I went in there to check up on him, I told him about you and how you had been worrying over him… this wasn’t the smartest idea. I should have known that exciting him to much would end in a disaster. He sat up too quickly and upon my better judgment, I grasped his shoulder, asking him if he was alright…”

Victor tried to push down the low rumble in his chest, reminding his inner alpha that this doctor had been trying to help the omega, not hurt him. However, just the idea of another alpha, even a mated one, touching what was his, it rubbed him the wrong way.

Dr. Abram continued, oblivious to Victor’s sudden change. “He started freaking out. I suspect the touch triggered memories of that night, memories he had seemed oblivious towards. And he began to flail everywhere, we had no other choice. His outburst had already disturbed other patients, his distressed scent was literally everywhere. We had to use a tranquilizer shot so he wouldn't harm himself or scare the other patients.”

That was the last straw for Victor, “You tranqued him! You fucking asshole! Don’t you know how much that affects an athlete!”

“Victor calmed down, and besides he isn’t an athlete anymore-” Phichit tried to reason with the alpha, but found that he had made a grave error.

Victor grabbed the beta by the shirt and shoved him against the wall. He growled. “Yuuri is an athlete. He is an ice skater and I won’t let anyone jeopardize that.”

Guards ran towards them, alerted to the altercation. Victor, as if sensing their presence, dropped Phichit and turned towards them. His once blue eyes were no black as the pupils dilated to their maximum diameter, making Victor’s eyes like that of a shark. A rumbling growl stopped the guards in their track, knowing if they got near him now, they wouldn’t survive the fight, not as betas.

Victor, seeing the opening, sprang forward and bolted past the guards. He ran through the building, the cries of nurses and others following him growing faint as he got further and further in. His heart was pounding, and he could barely think straight. The only thoughts that ran through his head were getting to Yuuri, getting to him and making sure he was safe.

I’ll protect you, my omega. His alpha thought, as he continued making his way towards Yuuri’s room.

It was situated near the back of the humongous mansion, tucked in a corner down the long hall. Twists and turns directed you towards the quaint room. Paintings that looked to be decades old hung on over the various roses, decorating the bland walls. Finally, Victor got to his destination. The sweet scent of his Yuuri wafted out of the room, mixed with the bitter tang of him in distress.  
Victor growled, wanting to rid Yuuri of that terror. He tried the door but found it locked. Growling, he went to the other end of the hall before rushing full force, his alpha giving him more strength. He slammed into the wooden door, and it gave way with a loud shake.

Finally, he had made it. The anger that he had been feeling and the desperation to get here slowly faded away as he laid eyes on his omega. He was sleeping, still caught up in the tranquilizers embrace as Victor walked toward him. He had been visiting Yuuri for three days now, but he could never seem to get enough of being with him. He shifted a bit as he drug a chair from the corner and sat by the boy, releasing a calming scent. The way it mixed around the room made Victor feel calmer than he has all day. The amount of waiting he had done for this moment, it all washed away at the sight of his omega, sleeping peacefully now that Victor was here.

~~~

In his daze, he did not notice the nurses and Phichit gathered at the doorway. They had been afraid that in Victor’s stupor, he would do something that he would regret, but now it looked like nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. He looked as though he had walked into the sanctuary on any normal day and sat down to stay with Yuuri, like what he had been doing since he had brought him here.

In a split decision, Phichit decided what to do. He shooed away the nurses, not wanting to disrupt Victor and thus disrupt Yuuri. He wasn’t sure exactly why the two were so connected if they had only really known each other for two days. However, he did know that Yuuri felt comfortable in Victor’s presence, and if he tried to take the alpha away now, all hell would break lose. So he left them alone.

~~~

Victor continued to stare down at Yuuri, careful not to touch him. Unlike the idiotic doctor, he had already known not to touch Yuuri. Something had told him that if he did, all hell would break loose, and he had been right. So, Victor sat there, gazing over his Yuuri with love and affection he didn’t know that he had. He stayed there for what seemed like only seconds but turned out to be hours. Suddenly, Yuuri shifted. 

Victor blinked, waiting for his omega to awaken. He felt a sudden rush of excitement as he stared down at the groggy omega. He watched as Yuuri blinked open his eyes. They were still cloudy and disoriented, but began to slowly gain focus...and then they landed on him. Victor blinked, suddenly at a loss of words. It was like he had just laid eyes on the most beautiful being in the world.

Cinnamon pools met blue and the whole world seemed to stop. Victor felt his heart leap out of his chest as he drank in the beautiful being before him. 

I’m with him, I am finally with my Yuuri...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I am here to discuss why Yuuri, as an omega, can skate in competitions, and why people aren't surprised by it. To the government, male omegas, like our Yuuri, are useless, so they could care less if he gets hurt. Unlike female omegas, which you would never find in sporting events in case they got injured, but being male, the government or the officials that judge ice skating don't care.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, next one will be fun with Yuuri and Victor finally talking. How will our poor omega react to his hero's staking a claim on him..hmmm we'll just have to see.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and like always please read and review. Ill see you guys next level :3


	6. Chapter 6

Victor stared into those creamy, brown eyes. They seemed to look through his soul, so full of wonder and recognition. And thankfully, the omega seemed to be happy he was here. More than happy even, Victor could smell the happiness and relief that swept off of Yuuri in waves. It seemed to fill the entire room with a warm glow, a starch difference from the bland halls and the room’s decor. 

It seemed like this staring contest between the two would last forever, but it was rudely interrupted by a strong voice yelling in the halls: “Find him!” It shouted.

Unfortunately, Victor knew who he was referring to. When one goes on a rampage trying to get people to spill what they had done to his poor Yuuri, there were bound to be consequences.

He looked back at the omega, who sat, frightened by the loud voices coming this way. “I’m so sorry Yuuri, but I won’t be able to stay long. I may or may not have made a mess of this situation… more than it already was.”

Yuuri stared before saying in a voice like honey. “Please, don’t go.”

Victor’s heart clenched at those three words, thawed from the outside by the first words he heard from this omega. He felt his heart clench and could swear he actually felt a bit nauseated by the idea of leaving now that he was finally here with him. 

“I won’t ever leave you.” Victor lied before turning to the men who soon appeared at the door.

“Victor Nikiforov, you have disrupted the peace of this sanctuary, you must leave right this instant.” The guard who spoke was a burly, ugly old alpha with a graying, retreating hairline. He already rubbed Victor the wrong way.

“You have really come at a bad time, you know. Yuuri and I were talking and you interrupted us.” Victor retorted, already feeling on edge with the pungent odor of Yuuri’s distress wafting through the room.

“Victor?” He asked in that sweet voice of his, making Victor feel even more protective of this angel who fell into his dull world.

“Don’t worry, Yuuri, I won’t let them take me away from you.” He turned back towards the guard whose backup had arrived.

Four guards and the ugly alpha stood blocking the door. They began to surround Victor, causing Yuuri’s stress to increase, making the distressed scent even thicker. If it had been any other omega, Victor might have just hurled.

“Who’s disrupting the peace now.” Victor growled, maneuvering himself so that the guards couldn’t even see Yuuri. It upset him that he was in the same room as these betas and the old alpha. Even if the old man’s sent had been dulled by age and having mated, it still upset Victor at the notion of an alpha even being in close vicinity to Yuuri. “Can’t you tell that you are making Yuuri anxious and upset, I would prefer if you leave.”

“Preposterous, we’ll leave when you get off the premises. You caused an uproar with your little scene back there, and you need to face the consequences.” One of the guards retorted, stepping forward to retrieve Victor’s arm.

A low rumble sounded from Victor as the guard took a step closer to him and Yuuri. He heard his omega whimper at the confrontation happening in front of him. Victor hated how uncomfortable the omega must be feeling. He growled at the guards who stood there, backing up so his hip was against Yuuri’s bed. 

“Victor…” He heard his omega whisper. He could feel the alpha part of himself beginning to take control of his thoughts: all he could think about doing was protecting Yuuri, and right now, that meant getting rid of these guards.

As the guards began to walk closer to him and his Yuuri, he felt his control finally slipping. His canines were on full display. The sight made the guards rethink their actions, and they stepped back towards the door. It was a standoff between Victor and these five guards. Victor’s only precise thoughts were to help Yuuri.

The ugly alpha slowly began to reach toward the walkie-talkie that was strapped to his belt. Backing away slowly from Victor and Yuuri he raised it to his mouth and spoke into the mic.

“We have an emergency. There is an agitated alpha laying claim to an omega and we can’t get near him without setting him off, we need backup.”

Victor growled. He had barely heard what the ugly guard said, but it didn’t matter to him. All that mattered was keeping Yuuri safe. Suddenly, a small touch got through to him. He turned and Yuuri was looking up at him, eyes wide. Victor could only imagine what the omega was seeing: Victor’s teeth elongated to fangs, eyes as black as a shark’s, hair bristled like a scared cat. He gulped and tried to calm himself down, for Yuuri’s sake. He blinked a bit and felt the alpha beginning to recede. Finally, he was calm enough to think straight.

He looked towards the guards and huffed in aggravation. He hated them being there, but he would calmly take care of them, for his Yuuri.  
“Listen, your presence is upsetting Yuuri, please leave. I promise to leave once I talk to him a bit, I just don’t want to leave after he told me not to, it wouldn’t feel right.” Victor stated, not even sure if the guards heard him.

The guards didn’t move. Some seemed confused at Victor’s sudden transformation, others sneered like Victor was either joking with them or flat out lying to them. They seemed to stare at each other for what felt like years when a shuffle alerted Victor of someone else’s presence. He stared at the door where a nurse stood, holding a tranq gun to his face.

Victor felt his heart skip a beat. Yuuri obviously hadn’t missed the gun, and screeched in distress, clearly remembering the last time he saw that gun. Victor finally snapped, all previous fights for control with his alpha dissolving as his alpha finally won. The obvious distress displayed by Yuuri tipped Victor over the edge, he had seen enough.

He pounced at the guards and nurse, a feral growl ripped through his throat. He saw the ugly alpha grab the gun from the nurse and point it straight at him. It all happened so fast. A loud pop resounded through the room, followed by a scream from Yuuri. Victor felt all of his movements slow as his jump towards the guards turned into him falling to the ground in a helpless heap. He huffed and tried to get up, all while hearing Yuuri’s wail. 

“Yuuri…” He huffed, his voice being drowned out by the multitude of things that began to happen.

The guards surrounded him and he vaguely heard the nurse trying to console his distressed Yuuri as Victor was taken out of the room. He looked around and everything was a mix of dull greys. He tried to shake his head, to clear his senses, but the action was in vain. He could still hear the wails coming from Yuuri’s room, and it hurt him to listen to. He did his best to try and get to Yuuri but was quickly subdued by the multiple arms carrying him through the hall. Finally, they were back in the lobby.

The giant chandelier above hurt his eyes as a kaleidoscope of colors blinded him. He moaned and closed them, doing his best to keep out the array of light. Voices surrounded him and it was beginning to hurt his ears. The tranquilizer, it seemed, made him sensitive to every little thing. One voice, which he recognized as Phichit’s, was yelling something. He seemed mad at something or someone, Victor wasn’t quite sure who he was mad at, but for some reason, he didn’t think he was it. 

He listened into the various words being thrown around and caught a few that sent shivers down his spine.

The alpha correction facility.

A place that each alpha dreaded. Meant for alphas that went out of control for one reason or another, it was usually where alphas who had stirred up trouble, like he had, were sent so that they could settle down. It wasn’t usually meant as a prison, though there were some alphas that committed such heinous acts that they were sent to the what was known as the alpha penitentiary, a prison designed for alphas that could no longer be considered eligible for being able to live regularly in normal society. 

The thought sent shivers down Victor’s spine. It was literal hell for any alpha. He whimpered as he was taken out of the front doors into the bitter cold. The wind howled, so empty and lonely, much like he was feeling right now. Luckily he hadn’t taken off his jacket, so the cold didn't eat too much at his skin. He shivered as a particularly strong breeze gripped and clung to him. His feet were being dragged through the snow. It stuck to his shoes and made Victor’s feet feel numb.

Finally, he felt himself being lurched to sit upright. It took him a bit, with his muddy state of mind, to realize that he had been seated in the car. The person, who must have been the one carrying him, talked a bit with the driver before they began to drive off. Victor wasn’t really sure what was going on anymore, the only thing he was sure of was that without Yuuri, he felt incredibly lonely.

~~~

Phichit was seething mad. He had known that it had been a dumb idea to shoot Yuuri with a tranq the moment he had found out about it. Tranquilizer darts and other sedatives were not to be used unless it was an absolute emergency, and they must only be used if it was consulted and approved by the omegas family. They had only been able to find very minimal information on Yuuri, though from his skating career, Phichit knew he lived in Hasetsu, or had when he skated. He had apparently stayed with his parents at their onsen, and he was thankfully able to get ahold of them, with a few minor difficulties. The only problem was that they had been in hysterics when he had said that he was calling from an omega sanctuary to inquire about their son. Apparently he had not been back since he had left for the GPF and he hadn’t been in contact with them since.

Phichit felt bad for them, suddenly hearing word about their long lost son, only to find out he had been admitted to an omega sanctuary, a place that omegas go after a traumatic experience. He had asked them about using sedatives but they had assured him that “their Yuuri” was not violent and it wouldn’t be needed. Phichit had been a bit apprehensive, but the passivity that the omega had shown to Phichit had only confirmed what his parent had told him, so he had just marked down that it wasn’t needed. 

But boy was he wrong.

When he had first heard that Yuuri had been tranqued, he knew there was going to be hell to pay. Especially with someone like Yuuri, a professional athlete, it was no wonder Victor had gotten furious. He saw something in Yuuri, something that hadn't been seen by others, and whatever it was, was so easily taken away by the rape… and now this. His body had gone through so much already, but now subjecting him to a drug that can make you slow and sluggish was not how this was supposed to be handled. 

It was why Phichit found himself outside of the director’s office. Director Celestino was usually very understanding, so Phichit had high hopes to turn this situation around. He knocked twice and waited. After a few minutes, a muffled voice announced for Phichit to enter. Slowly sliding the door open, he peeked through and saw the director sitting at his desk, filling out paperwork. 

“Um, sir?” Phichit said, trying to get his attention.

Celestino looked up, an eyebrow raised. “Yes, Phichit, what is it?”

Phichit stepped into the office, softly closing the door behind him. “I’ve come here to talk about the situation concerning Yuuri Katsuki and the alpha that often visits him, Victor Nikiforov.”

 

Celestino raised an eyebrow at him. “I heard about what happened with that alpha, I have assumed it’s been taken care of. And Yuuri as well.”

Phichit shifted. “Well that’s just it sir, I believe the way that the situation was taken care of was done poorly.”

“Elaborate.” Celestino had directed his full attention towards Phichit.

“You see sir, Yuuri is a professional athlete, and topped with that, we never got his parent’s permission to administer any sort of sedative to him.”

Celestino started. “I thought you said you had taken care of it?”

“I called them sir, but they assured me that Yuuri would never do anything that would require the use of any sort of sedative… but they were wrong.” Phichit explained, feeling a bit of guilt swell up.

“Then you should have asked just in case the scenario occurred!” Celestino shouted.

“I’m sorry sir, but they kept insisting.” Phichit looked down, feeling the guilt swell in size.

Celestino sighed and turned in his chair. “And what about the alpha?”

Gulping, Phichit continued to explain. “In my opinion, sir, the alpha’s actions were justified. I was the one he attacked, but I do not blame him. He was protecting the omega’s interest; after he found out that the omega had been drugged against his will, it is understandable for him to have done what he did.”

“So you are asking to let him back into the sanctuary?” Celestino pinched his nose and sighed. “Phichit, i can’t let such a destructive alpha into here, not with the other omegas now relapsing at his angered scent. If they smell him again, it could set off a panic, we were lucky it didn’t happen this time.”

“I understand sir.” Phichit continued. “However, you have not witnessed the impact that Victor’s presence has on Yuuri. When Yuuri was still unconscious, he would continuously thrash and scream. He was only ever relaxed when Victor was there to calm him. The alpha has a huge positive effect on Yuuri, and he could be a key factor in getting Yuuri back to how he used to be.”

The director sighed and turned in his chair to look out of the dark window. Snowflakes drifted to the window, only illuminated by the moon and the light within. Finally, he turned back.“ Alright, Phichit. You can let him back in, however, he must be accompanied by guards and have his scent detained until the situation calms down. And about Yuuri. I think it might be wise to move him to a safety chamber for the time being. I heard that he has been completely insoluble ever since the guards took the alpha away, it would be for the best.”

Phichit felt his heart expand in pleasure at the news. “I will sir, right away, sir!”

He left Celestino in his office, on his way to get Yuuri. The director sighed and leaned back into his chair, wondering how much more difficulties the sanctuary was going to run into.

~~~

Phichit made his way down the hall towards Yuuri’s room. He could hear the screams and wails of the omega even from where he stood. The happy feeling he felt was quickly popped by the needle of pain he could feel and hear from the omega. Victor had been his lifeline, and to have seen him get not only tranqed like he had been, making him live through that horrid experience once again, but the alpha had been dragged out of Yuuri’s life by the very men who had subjected him to that torture.

Phichit sighed, hoping that he could rein in this terrible situation. But first thing’s first, Yuuri had to be moved so he wouldn’t hurt himself. The thought of all the dangers the roomed contained sped up Phichits walk. He was soon full on sprinting to the omega’s room, and what he found when he got there was exactly what he had been fearing.

The room was a mess. The nightstand was overturned with the lamp and flower pot shattered on the ground. The picture on the wall had been torn down, and glass and porcelain was everywhere. The bed was overturned, the blanket falling over the nightstand, making a small fort like structure.

The wailing hurt Phichit’s ears, but he could tell that it was coming from under the blanket fort. “Yuuri?” He said softly, trying to get the omegas attention.

He waited, and heard the wailing suddenly stop. Crouching down on the floor, careful of the splintered wood that had been left over from the shattered door frame, he made himself as small as he could, as if he were approaching an injured animal, which Yuuri basically was at this point. Phichit crawled slowly to the left and peered inside the little fort.

There Yuuri was, staring at him, eyes huge as he took in Phichit.

“Hello, Yuuri.” Phichit continued softly. “Do you remember me? I’m Phichit, the nurse assigned to you.”

The crying started up again, but instead of the loud wails, it was silent sobbing. 

“Hey Yuuri, are you hurt anywhere? Do you need any help?” Phichit coaxed, trying to get the omega out of the corner he had put himself in. However, the omega just continued to stare at him, not taking his eyes off this potential threat. As minutes ticked by, Phichit tried a new tactic. 

“I talked with the director about Victor, do you want to hear about him?” Phichit said softly.

The omega blinked, eyes lighting up at the mention of the alpha. Phichit was pleased to see a reaction from the omega, and a good one at that. “It’s good news I promise, but I can’t tell you until you come out, ok?”

Phichit moved away from the entrance to the fort and slowly backed away towards the door, waiting for Yuuri. Ten minutes ticked by, and Phichit was about to give up on the tactic and try something else, but then he heard a rustling noise. He watched as the blanket was slowly moved and wrapped around the omega as he slowly inched out. When he glanced towards Phichit, the beta gave him a kind, warm smile. 

Finally, the omega was fully out, wrapped in the blanket, staring in Phichit’s direction. He chuckled and began to explain about Victor. Yuuri listened intently, never taking his eyes off Phichit. Finally, Phichit got to the hard part. “In order for you to see Victor again, we are going to have to move you to a different room. I understand it’s hard for you to walk, but it needs to be done, and I don’t want to drug you again. We can’t let you stay in this room though, it’s too dangerous.”

Yuuri blinked at him and tilted his head to the side, contemplating. It was true he could barely walk, and if he did move, he would need assistance. And that assistance would require Phichit to touch him… but then he would get to see Victor. 

Phichit was surprised when the omega nodded his head and motioned for him to help the omega up. A smile spread across the betas face as he slowly got up and made his way over to the omega. Yuuri bit his lip as Phichit helped him up. He made sure to be gentle, knowing that just the pressure of touching Yuuri was making the omega uncomfortable. Even if he was only touching the blanket, Phichit knew that it was taking a lot out of Yuuri.

“Come on, Yuuri. Just think about being able to see Victor after this is done.” Yuuri nodded at that, a new sense of determination appearing in his eyes. It gave Phichit hope.

The two slowly made their way through the door and down the hall. Ever so often, they would stop so Yuuri could catch his breath. Phichit knew that this was difficult for him, both physically and mentally. It was slow going, but Phichit was grateful that many people had left for home or gone off to bed. It was quite late at night after all. 

They traveled through the mansion, the lonely halls making everything seem larger. The walls stretched above their heads as the seemingly endless hall stood before them. It seemed to take forever to finally get to the correct hallway. Phichit gently guided Yuuri through the hallway. It was slow going, but they finally made it to the room. 

“Here we are, the omega protection room.” Phichit announced, producing keys from his back pocket. Yuuri watched him curiously, leaning against the wall for support. 

Phichit unlocked the door and slowly opened it. Yuuri glanced inside and blinked at what he saw. Padding lined the walls and floors. The bed didn’t have a frame, only a mattress on the floor with a simple pillow and blanket. Yuuri shifted as he walked into get a better view. A bright white light was the only sort of lighting, and it was fixed to the ceiling.There wasn’t even a dresser for his cloths. He couldn’t help but think it looked like a rubber room from some insane asylum. 

“I know what you must be thinking, that this looks like something out of some sort of psychological horror. It’s for your own protection, though, Yuuri. We can’t risk you hurting yourself, that’s the last thing that we want. Please bear with me for now.” Phichit explained, hoping Yuuri understood.

The omega stared at him for a bit before lowering his head. His brunette hair shifted in front of his face, covering his reaction. They stood there for a minute or two before he finally lifted his head and looked at Phichit before nodding. Phichit had never felt such relief, knowing that the patient he had grown so close to was willing to listen. 

“Thank you, Yuuri. I know it seems weird, but it will only be for a while. I’m going to see about a psychiatrist that can come in and help you with your post-traumatic amnesia.” Phichit smiled again, and it almost made Yuuri want to smile to. 

“Thank you…” Yuuri murmured under his breath. He wasn’t sure if Phichit had heard him, but when he looked up, he could tell that he had been heard loud and clear.

The beta was smiling at him, even bigger than before. His exuberance and joy at what Yuuri had said, even though it was only two simple words, made Yuuri stare in confusion. He felt his chest warm as he gazed at the beta. 

“Now you should get some sleep, Yuuri. You have had a long and hard day, hm?” He gave Yuuri another smile. “I’ll bring you your breakfast, and after that, I’ll go and pick up Victor.”

A small smile formed on Yuuri’s lips at the thought of the alpha. While any thought of another alpha filled him with fear, Victor made him feel so warm. It had been him that had made him feel so warm when he was stuck within that black hell. It was his scent that drove away all the nightmares. And it was him that had protected him from those guards, even at the cost of his being banned from the sanctuary. He owed so much to that alpha, he couldn’t help but feel that he was a burden to him.

Yuuri quickly shook the thoughts away, knowing that it was those types of ideas that lead him to be in this room. So, before his mind drifted further into that dark territory, he bid Phichit good night and slid into the mattress. He disliked how the bed didn't smell like him, and how the room held a very sterilized scent, but he burrowed into his own blanket to get away. He breathed in deep and was relaxed. Victor’s scent, though very dim, had made its way onto the blanket, even though the alpha hadn’t even touched the blanket, his pungent aroma stuck to it like velcro.

Yuuri fell into a peaceful sleep like that. Clinging to the scent that made him feel so safe and protected. The scent he would get to smell tomorrow. He thought about those beautiful blue eyes, the way they looked at him with such love and care. They didn’t see anything wrong with him, to those eyes, Yuuri was perfect. And Yuuri wanted to bask in that feeling for all eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry this was kinda late in coming, but I've found it's so hard for me to keep a consistent upload schedule. Reminds me too much of homework, and that won't do. This story is completely for my pleasure, so I want to make sure it isn't taxing or anything.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for all the love and support, I've never felt so much love for something I have written, all of you are amazing. Thank you for reading. Also, if you want some more Yuri on Ice fanlight from yours truly, you can check out my tumblr: theloyalamberwolf.
> 
> In any case, I hope to see you next time. Read and review you wonderful people. Choi.


End file.
